Vampire
by sexysiren1981
Summary: This is AU Lexana. Lana watches Lex from the shadows. She discovers her feelings for Lex are not as one sided as she thought. This is based on a thought I had the other day. Please read and review.


**Vampire.**

**Authors note;**** This story is Lexana with a difference! Based loosely on when Lana joined the sorority at Met-U and was turned into a vampire. Everything else is pure fantasy. The story is quite short. Designed for Lexana lovers. Please read and review!**

**The meeting****.**

As I watched him leave the building, I felt my sharp teeth cut my lip.

As always, when watching him I lost some of the control I so rigidly disciplined myself with. The emotions he aroused in me where both startling and consuming. Of course he didn't know this. Everyday I walked into his office and pretended that I hardly noticed him. I was after all only his secretary. A man in his lofty position would barely notice my existence. He was the heir to the Luthor dynasty. He was young, nearly twenty-five. A tragic accident when he was nine had left him bald. It didn't take away anything from his overall sex appeal or intense presence, in fact it enhanced it. There was an arrogance about him that told you that he was powerful. He exuded power. His piercing blue eyes were often aloof and somehow knowing at the same time, when they rested on me I imagined he saw straight through my pretence. That he knew how much I wanted him, desired him until my insides quivered with anticipation. I fancied I sometimes saw a knowing smile touch his sensuous lips as he looked at me, although I could never be sure. That was half the appeal he held for me -a horrible fascination- because you never could be sure about anything when in his company. He was unpredictable and I loved that I never knew exactly what he was thinking. He was my nemesis. And he didn't even know me as a person.

Throughout the six months I had worked for him at Luthorcorp we had never had a complete, personal conversation. I was simply one of his workers. But I followed him at night. I was as stealthy as the darkness and just as undetectable, to human eyes. I watched the many women come and go through his life; I could see they all left him unsatisfied. I knew it was unhealthy to be so obsessed with him. But I couldn't seem to drag myself away from my nighttime pastime. _I _wanted to be the one in his bed, in his life. But I wasn't from his world. I was just a small town girl, who had been born a peasant two centuries ago. I knew I was attractive to men. Although, most of my admirers didn't survive long enough to pursue me properly. Lex had never expressed any interest in me. Although I sensed something below the surface whenever we were in the same room together. A passion just waiting to be acknowledged. As he climbed into his waiting porche, he glanced upwards, as if sensing my presence. I shrunk further into the shadows. Even though I knew it wasn't necessary, his eyes would never have seen me. I watched him drive away, I was unhurried, knowing it would only take me a moment to follow him. I would follow his scent and find out where he was going tonight. I knew his normal hangouts, the mansion, or maybe one of the numerous up market clubs he sometimes went to. Or maybe a charity function or art exhibit. As I ran through the cool night air a smile touched my lips, I knew I would see Lex soon.

I found his porche parked outside a club, in the back alley way. The Ace of Spades was one of Metropolis's most hip and trendy nightclubs at the moment. I could hear a thousand voices echoing through the thin walls, music vibrated and swelled towards me, its bass loud and tantalising, drifting through the night air. I felt the pull deep inside me. I wanted to go inside and meet up with Lex, as if by accident. I wanted to talk to him instead of simply watching him. Tonight the desire to actually be with him was overwhelming. Normally I resisted. I didn't want to get anymore involved than I already was. I didn't want to fall further under his spell. But before I could even think it through I was drifting towards the doors. The bouncers standing at the door looked startled as I came into view. Their eyes roved appreciatively over me from head to foot. They liked what they saw, glancing at each other as if sharing some private joke.

"What can we do for you this evening princess?"

The larger one asked me, amusement in his voice. I smiled my sexiest smile and tossed my long hair over my shoulder.

"I'd like to get in, please." I said politely.

They looked at each other again, obviously thinking they were going to have some fun with me.

"That's not going to happen sweetheart. This club is by invitation only. V.I.P and all that, you know."

The smaller one said sarcastically. I arched my brow at him and smothered the sudden urge to kill him. It wouldn't do to make a scene and besides he didn't even smell very appetising.

"I'm meeting someone here." I improvised. "Lex Luthor."

The big one laughed hard now.

"Really? Lex Luthor hey? Come on now princess, cant you think of a better story than that?"

I was getting angry. How was I going to get inside _without_ taking their lives?

"Gentlemen. Please let the Lady pass. She _is_ with me." a smooth, sexy and tantalising voice said from behind the bouncers.

They jumped and stepped aside suddenly.

"Yes Sir, sorry. We didn't know she was telling the truth."

I stared in amazement at Lex, he grinned at me. His hands deep in his pockets, looking totally relaxed. He was dressed casually in black slacks and a deep blue shirt, slightly open at the throat and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Are you coming, Lana?" He asked completely at ease. I smiled at him and walked towards where he stood. He placed one hand on the small of my back. "Hi Lex." I said sheepishly. After all he _had_ just caught me using his name to get into the club.

"I'm sorry. I knew you were here. I, um, wanted to say hi."

I scrambled for words to explain my actions. Looking up into his face I was startled to see him smiling at me.

"Lana, don't sweat it. It's fine. I'm actually glad to see you here."

I was shocked.

"Really?" I said sceptically.

He smirked at me.

"You sound surprised." He stated.

"Yes I am, actually. You don't notice me much. In the office I mean." I explained.

"I do notice you, Lana. More than you realise."

While we talked we moved towards the bar which dominated the rectangular room, the dance floor off to one side was full of people. Reaching the bar Lex turned to me and looked me directly in the face for the first time and my breath was knocked out of my chest by the expression on his face. His blue eyes positively glowed with the desire he felt for me. How had I never seen this before? I felt an answering arousal building inside me; the smell of his blood was as delicious to me as his slim but well muscled body. I saw Lex glance down at what I was wearing; his smile was devilish when it reached my face. I was quite provocatively dressed, the way I always dressed at night, far removed from the prim suit's I wore during the daytime. My outfit made hunting easy, I was the bait _and_ the predator. I wore a fitted halter neck top, deep red, it pushed my small breasts upwards, my skirt was short and black, ending mid-thigh, my boots were knee high and black leather. I always wore my hair down at night; it was a legacy from my childhood. It flowed down my back in dark brown wild waves, the ends trailing to my buttocks. I could see why he was smirking. I didn't look like the same Lana Lang that he saw each day in his office. I smiled in response, his eyes dropped to my red lips and then looked into my eyes.

"I notice you a lot more than you realise." he said finishing his comment. "What do you want to drink?"

I dropped my eyes quickly before he saw the emotions that I held in check.

"A martini, thanks." I said, although I wasnt going to drink it.

He ordered the drinks and then turned to me.

"Shall we dance or watch?"

I didn't think I could handle being that close to him right now.

"Watch. For now." I grinned at him.

He took both our drinks and led the way to a table against one wall. The music still throbbed, loud and insistent. The bass vibrated through my body adding to my excitement. Instead of sitting I leaned forwards slightly over the railing, watching the dancers. A smile twisted his lips as he saw where I positioned myself. He handed my drink to me and then stood behind me. I could feel his body heat through my clothing. I could smell the wonderful scent that _was _Lex. It made my mouth water. I was so aroused by his presence, I could only guess at my reaction were I to actually kiss and touch him. I had fed already tonight so I wasn't hungry. He smelled wonderful in a very non-food like way. I wondered idly why he affected me like this. None of the legions of men I had known over two hundred years had appealed to me like this. The music continued to move me, so I started to sway slightly to the beat. Before I knew it I felt Lex's body against mine. I froze. His arm snaked around my waist from behind, his voice sounded smooth and tantalising in my ear,

"Lana, come and dance with me." He reached for my hand and pulled me towards the crowded dance floor. I didn't bother to protest, I simply followed him.

When we found a place to dance, Lex pulled me into his arms, totally ignoring the tempo of the music. We moved in circles. I wound my arms around his neck, feeling giddy from his close proximity. Raising my eyes to his I saw an almost violent passion brewing in his startlingly blue eyes. My stomach curled in anticipation. The dancers around us bumped into us occasionally, I could smell sweat and smoke in the air and my heightened senses could pick out the overall scent of their blood, pounding through their veins. I was becoming completely turned on. Lex pulled me closer suddenly, until my body was flush against his, I could feel every hard plane and muscle of his body. My breathing picked up pace as I considered what to do next. I glanced upwards again and couldn't look away. His mouth was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips. I licked my suddenly dry lips and kissed him. He quickly held me closer and tighter, his hands sliding into my hair, his tongue plundering my mouth so deeply I could barely breathe at all. I matched his movements with those of my own. The kiss only carried on, growing and intensifying, until we fell apart breathing heavily.

"Come with me." He said, his voice sounding rough.

I nodded eagerly in assent. He took my hand and pulled me through the crowd until we came to a door, it was the back entrance. We soon stepped outside into the alleyway I has seen his car in earlier. His porche was parked in the shadows, its silver paint glistening in the dim light.

"Why did you park here, Lex?" I asked, trying to sound perplexed.

"Its better to be anonymous and invisible sometimes, Lana. With my name I often have to be both if I want any privacy."

He chuckled at my expression.

"Will you trust me and come somewhere with me?" Lex asked, suddenly serious.

I laughed inwardly, there wasn't a place or a person I _wasn't_ safe with. It was rather the opposite way around, most people being in danger whenever _I_ was around. Even the most dangerous of humans wouldn't stand a chance against me.

"Yes of course, Lex." I said nodding eagerly.

I couldn't wait to be alone with him, finally. I climbed into his car. Expensive leather seats and the scent of aftershave thick in the air. He soon climbed in after me. He guided the car smoothly onto the busy Metropolis street and soon we were roaring between cars. Fast. The quiet engine didn't give the speed away; only my ears were sensitive to the loud purr. As he drove his hand brushed my knee to get my attention. I had been staring out of the window. I glanced at him and caught his hand in mine, as he had been about to remove it. I pulled it back to my leg and placed it on my thigh just below my skirt. I heard his sharp intake of air and smiled a knowing smile. I stared into his eyes deeply. We didn't speak- we didn't have to. The air between us was super charged with electricity. Where his hand touched me, my skin was on fire, in the most pleasurable way. After a few minutes we arrived on top of what looked like a hill, it over looked the city. Lights twinkled at us from all directions. It looked like we were in the very centre of the city. I got out of the car and looked around me.

"Wow Lex, this is amazing!" I said.

He walked around the car and stopped a foot away from me, the breeze making his long black coat ripple around his body alluringly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he voice held an odd tone, almost wistful.

"I have always wanted to share this with someone. But you are the first person I've brought here. I wonder why?" He mused.

I smiled at him and raised my hand to trace his cheek until my fingers rested on his lips.

"Does it matter? We're here now."

With that I reached up and kissed him. I traced the crease of his lips with my tongue until he groaned and parted his lips. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth and soon his tongue joined mine in this most intimate of dances. He pulled me towards him and lifted me onto the bonnet of his car. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hands across his muscled chest and continued downward until my fingers touched his belt. His muscles tightened at my touch. I wanted him so badly I ached. I wanted all of him, every touch and taste. It felt all new, every caress of his hands on my skin. I traced my nose along the line of his jaw, resisting the urge to sink my teeth into the taut skin of his neck. As always, sexual desire was mixed with the need to feed. I shivered as he reached behind my neck and undid the knot that held my top in place, as it was released it pooled around my waist, baring my breasts to his hungry gaze. I looked directly into his eyes without shame or uncertainty. He pulled me against his chest so that my breasts were touching his warm skin. We both groaned at the sensation. I undid his trousers and reached inside to touch his hardness, his sharp intake of breath made me smile against his lips. I rubbed him firmly, feeling an answering wetness between my legs. I felt both his hands slide under my buttocks lifting me and then I was impaled on his hardness, I cried out loudly. It felt so amazing to finally have Lex inside me. He held me up while we moved, our movement becoming more and more frantic until I came hard, my insides clutching his hard flesh tightly. My spasms catapulted him to his release. We watched each other's faces as we came. And then we started kissing again passionately. I couldn't get enough of Lex Luthor. Soon he put me down on the bonnet of his car and lay besides me. It felt so peaceful and right to be with him. As if this is where I belonged.

"Lex, is this going to make things awkward tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

I felt him chuckle.

"Lana, _Nothing_ could make this feel anything but right." He said softly, his voice deep.

I turned my head and looked into his handsome face. His blue eyes were intense with some undefined emotion. It made my breathing accelerate.

"So, how do we act in the morning, Lex? As Boss and secretary and we continue this _very _pleasurable pastime behind closed doors?" I asked.

I heard the hopefulness in my voice. I was hoping he didn't. He leaned over me then.

"Lana, I think I might have forgot to mention that you're fired." I stared up at him in shock.

"What?! Why? Lex I'm sorry about using your name tonight to get into the club. It won't happen again. I promise." I said in a rush.

He chuckled then,

"Lana, calm down! I have a better position for you to fill. The pay is much better and the perks are – amazing."

The look in his eyes was positively devilish. I smiled back as I caught on.

"Mmmm, would these perks have anything to do with pleasuring the boss?" I said. "Because I think I like your proposal."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Lex smirked at me.

"You catch on quick. I'm impressed. I think you need another _raise_." He said his voice laced with innuendo.

I giggled.

"I'm here whenever you need me boss."

He lowered his lips to mine.

I felt desire surge through my body with adrenaline-spiked blood. The effect Lex had on me was positively explosive. Soon we were lost in our own private world. I realised that I would have to tell him at some stage what I was. But somehow I didn't think he would react badly. What with all his interest in aliens and 33.1, the idea of having a vampire for a girlfriend wouldn't seem such a stretch. Now that I had him, there was no way he was going to get away.

Soon it was impossible to think, all I could do was _feel_. Tomorrow could wait.

THE END.


End file.
